The Duty of a Princess/Prologue: If That is Your Wish
It was raining in France. The thunder echoed around the empty street, overpowering the sound of the heavy rain beating against the concrete. And the windows. And abandoned tables outside cafés. A fork of lightning shot through the sky, illuminating the Eiffel Tower. A hotel across the street from the magnificent structure sat in silence. Not a single creature in this building was moving, all asleep. ...Except one. It's true not a single creature was moving. He wasn't moving at all. However he wasn't asleep. He just stood there, by the window, watching the city drown. A faint clicking of heels down the corridor made him stir. Only slightly. The door opened, the creaking echoing. It then closed again with a silent click. The footsteps were more muffled in the carpeted room, but they could still be heard. The figure didn't step out the shadows. They stopped just before them, only their feet visible. Most definitely a girl. A tiny girl, wearing thick black stockings and black leather shoes with a small heel and an x-shaped strap across her foot. "Father?" she called, her voice curious. The man shuffled again. "I apologise for interrupting you, however, I would like to ask, when we are returning to Japan?" The man sighed. "Soon, my dear." The girl's hands, which were originally by her sides, moved to her front, one resting on top of the other. "I wish to make you happy, Father. You know that, right?" He turned, looking at her with an almost shocked expression. "Of course I do. And before you even mention it, I love you, my princess. As much as any Father could, more than any Father could." His voice got higher as he finished the sentence. "Please Father," the girl said in a much quieter voice than before, "don't raise your voice. You might attract attention." He sighed again, running his hand through his hair. "Yes. Yes, your right. I apologise." He took a step towards her; no more. "I do love you, my dear. However, knowing that they're still out there, still fighting a pointless battle..." Though he couldn't see it, he knew the girl was smiling. "The pointless battle for perfection," she finished for him. He nodded, smiling himself. "When I myself have made perfection. It is almost laughable." "Hah hah hah," the girl laughed snootily, holding one hand up to her mouth, almost in a mocking manner. The man held up a hand, though he was still smiling. He enjoyed her brief performance, however, they had to remain on the subject. "Please, let's not mock the less fortunate." He took another step forward; yet again, no more. His eyes shone with love as he continued to stare at the girl. "I love you. You are perfect. And while I wouldn't want to lose you..." he trailed off, looking away. He turned back to the saturated city. "I want you to show them your perfection." Lightning struck again. "Even if it means risking you own life to do it." Another fork of lightning pierced the sky, hitting the Earth. It froze there, almost as if time had frozen. Long enough to illuminate the girl's indifferent features, as she watched the man she called 'Father' with round, shining, empty silver eyes. Then, she was thrown back into shadow again. She lowered her head slightly, her glossy black, straight cut fringe hiding her eyes as she smiled, a small smile. However, not even the darkness could hide the coldness of those cunning, calculating depths. "As you wish, Father." Next Chapter Category:Story Category:Story Chapter